1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism, a lens barrel, and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving mechanism using a piezoelectric element was known in the past As such a driving mechanism, a driving mechanism was known in which a driving target member is driven by driving plural piezoelectric elements and causing tip members coming in contact with the driving target member, and then move the tip members elliptically. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-236138 discloses a driving mechanism that drives a driving target member in the X axis direction through the elliptical movement of the tip members parallel to the XZ plane when an XYZ orthogonal coordinate system is defined.